Elizabeth Blevins
"Civilized folk have always feared the night, barring themselves behind doors or comforting themselves with bonfires when the shadows grow long, rightfully wary of the creatures that prowl the darkness. Yet long ago, some learned that the best way to conquer an enemy is to embrace it." '' Currently At the moment Elizabeth is happily settling into her new guild. The new life is a tad bit different, as she hasn't been in such an organization in years. Even though the adjustment was a rather strange thing for her, she's been having a great time with The Ravenwood Company as of recently. Elizabeth has been ''playing around a bit, looking for a compatible partner. But she feels like she may have found that one person already. =Physical Description= ---- When taking a quick glance at this girl, one would see a young and rather quiet female. A fairly large mask covering the majority of her lower face, although her eyes would usually be seen looking downwards. If not carefully observed; it would look as if she has her eyes closed while wandering around, as the girl would seem to look uninterested and boresome. Her uniform was hold a very dark shade complemented by a faint green glow. A very first impression of the strange half-elf would leave an individual with very little information about herself. One could easily find the girl’s awkwardness rather sweet, although it would be unwise to underestimate the girl based on a single encounter. Under the girl’s mostly unintimidating, petite frame is a relatively eager fighter, willing to act and spar to the best of her ability. Upon taking a more in-depth peek or an extended observation, anyone caring to notice could easily see how unconfident the girl would stand. Her expression hidden to most, seeming gloomy than any other emotion judging completely off her eyes. Elizabeth stands five feet and six inches tall, her build would be rather petite if one paid attention to her body. The girl’s hair would be jet-black that has a curvy flow toward her left side. Her hair would look mostly straight other than the playful twirls and streaks to the side. Her complexion is soft, yet looks well-kept, her skin tone looks very pale as if she avoids sunlight on a regular basis. She would have very slim curves that fit her armor like a glove, being able to see every inch and curve by just her exterior. Elizabeth may appear as an adult, considering her appearance and seeming ability to care for herself. Although the girl would act rather childish inside, her opinions and actions may not completely revolve around the perfect adult mentality. If one were to get close to Elizabeth, within a few inches at least, their nostrils could easily pick up the very distinct variety of lovely scents emitting from the girl. She seems to be very well acquainted with her knowledge of perfumes and fragrances due to a rather creative mix of scents. The girl would primarily have a hint of beautiful red raspberries, but is easily overpowered by the moderately strong aroma of vanilla. Typically giving an alluring, yet comforting feeling given by such combination. For individuals close to her, they could very easily find comfort and trust in the girl if they were willing to do so. Elizabeth's voice would sound very warm, almost welcoming if listened to well enough, silvery in fact(soft). The girl would seem to have a very small, and rather difficult to notice lisp. Some words she pronounces as normal would be discovered by others from time to time, but nothing incredibly hindering. It’s as if the girl is attempting to hide an accent behind her own voice, at times it would seem as if the girl was in a constant fight between her tones of voice. In casual conversation the pitch of her voice would sound relatively high, though it would keep a slight median as it wouldn't be ear hurting. Her voice can dramatically change tone regarding the situation, for instance upon meeting a new individual her tone would sound more taut or wobbly. Possibly even a murmur or mutter under the right circumstances. Rarely, but under some situations, the girl can be seen wearing a hood over her head. Easily matching her cloak and shoulderpads, though her mask still would be worn as hardly a glance of her eyes would be visible. Her shoulders would lightly glow a faint purple as highlights of green stripes emit from the glow. A dark greyish black would hold a majority of the color of the shoulders as if they’re a base shade. Elizabeth’s chest piece looks like a dark plain shade but a green and purple outlined tabard would cover it with a strange Illidari pattern. Her belt would resemble a small skull glowing a faint green color, seeming to show some significance at first glance. The remaining of her equipment would be bland dark colors, followed by matching leggings and boots. Finally the girl would wield two identical shards that have very detailed and well made handles that would extend outward to her upper waist. The handles would have very faint markings along the upper edges, almost unreadable. If one were to see Elizabeth without her everyday uniform, they would most likely see her in a more casual outfit. Depending on her mood she would be wearing a light grey dress followed by matching leggings and shoes. If she wishes she may try to find something to place along her ear or hair, but unlikely. Elizabeth could also be wearing her darkened silk shirt that has several buttons lining up along the middle of her chest. Black leggings to compliment the dark shades followed by possibly sandals or dress shoes. Anything else would be related to something in a rather dark shade, as most of her wardrobe doesn’t seem to have many colors other than black, grey, purple, green, or white. But her typical choice of color would definitely be black or gray. In her casual attire, Elizabeth absolutely loves her dresses. When she's not in a shirt and tights, it's usually replaced by a dress, elegant or not. She has a variety of colors and designs for her dresses, but it's unlikely for her to wear the same dress again within a month timespan of eachother. Something that will always be seen on the girl when dressed in casual attire, is the small silver necklace hanging along her neck. The necklace seems to always be kept close to the girl, usually a hand drifting up and grasping it. The design that it holds is rather simple, a thin chain wrapping around the entirety of her neck. Only seeming to drop down into the girl's shirt, where the rest of the design would appear hidden. If an individual was able to catch a glance or simply stare at it, one could easily tell this necklace is a very important relic. The frame of the necklace looks thin and seems fragile, as if a touch of a finger would shatter the precious piece of jewelry. There’s two small slivers that break off towards the centerpiece which holds a moderately sized pearl in the middle. The two slivers holds the centerpiece together, clasping around the upper and lower edges. Allowing the pearl to be presented in such a lovely, almost enchanting appearance. The necklace would compliment the girl’s eyes perfectly if worn without being covered up. An amazing bright shine would reflect off the pearl if flashed against any sunlight, expressing the profound amount of beauty and elegance hidden within the girl. From time to time Elizabeth would be seen with a small backpack that straps around her right shoulder. The shades of the bag would consist of a simple dark brown, easily hiding the small smudges and dirt stains set along the bag. Her bag is almost never strapped around both her shoulders, always over one, somewhat handicapping her on the shoulder holding such bag. The bag contains: A bedroll, small thin blanket, map case, ink, inkpen, several sheets of paper, a few feet of rope, signet ring, soap, perfumes, spyglass, bottle of Dalaran white, and two locks. Completely stripped, without her mask or any face covering accessories, her face would usually be seen with a small smirk. Her smirk wouldn’t be sarcastic, joyus, or seem to have any tone to it as many usually would. But just a casual, small grin that could be noticed by anyone if she dared open her mouth in such expression. Her small nose looks very somewhat out of place as her bright hazel eyes peer around on a regular basis. As if the girl is constantly curious about her surroundings. Elizabeth’s stance would be mostly tilted forward as she uses her right foot to slightly lift herself up with her toes. She almost always keeps her hands to her sides unless they’re pressed up infront of her thighs, usually indicating she’s feeling either nervous or shy. Either emotion could be expressed, although the girl seems more frightening than she truly appears to be. Elizabeth's voice would sound very warm, almost welcoming if listened to well enough, silvery in fact(soft). The girl would seem to have a very small, and rather difficult to notice lisp. Some words she pronounces as normal would be discovered by others from time to time, but nothing incredibly hindering. It’s as if the girl is attempting to hide an accent behind her own voice, at times it would seem as if the girl was in a constant fight between her tones of voice. In casual conversation the pitch of her voice would sound relatively high, though it would keep a slight median as it wouldn't be ear hurting. Her voice can dramatically change tone regarding the situation, for instance upon meeting a new individual her tone would sound more taut or wobbly. Possibly even a murmur or mutter under the right circumstances. =Biography= ---- “Wait… What’s wrong?” a soft, rather feminine voice exclaims. Too high pitched infact, as if the voice was coming from a younger child, most likely a little girl. “Please, tell me what’s going on mother!” a hand somewhat aggressively pulling on the girl’s arm, looking rather forcibly as the mother would seem to be in a rush. The pulled along child would look upset, her expression sour yet her eyes looks like they wish to fill up with tears. “There’s no time child, just hurry, come on.” this time a more mature voice coming from the pulling individual, her voice stern, but motherlike. The child simply nods her head side to side, trying her best to keep up with her mother while attempting to hold back her tears. Seconds later the mother would come to a halt, turning back to her child as they reside in front of a relatively small house. Looking poorly lit, as only a fourth of the windows seem to have a light pierce through them. The girl’s head would continue to shake side to side, observing her surroundings very carefully. Her eyes pondering along, attempting to uncover any minor detail, or any small bit her small pupils can see in the darkness. Her mother would check her sides, as if she’s looking for something, only feeling rain fall upon her hood. Her arms lift up as she pushes her hood down along her upper back, staring warmly at her child. Presenting only a smile a mother can give to her loving child, a smile that can only be expressed in body language. “Lizzy, I need to leave dearest. I need to keep you here for the time being.” she pauses, her eyes peering along the darkness, checking for the smallest bit of movement. “I’ll be back, lovely. You’re going to be fine dearest, I’m only going to be gone for a few days.” wrapping her arms around her child, although she wouldn’t feel those small arms atleast attempt to hug back. Only feeling the cold rain hitting the two as it would seem to get more aggressive as they continue to sit in front of the house. Their already soaked clothing continues to get even more wet, if possible. “Lizzy?” she would ask curiously, tightening her hug, but she wouldn’t seem to get a response. Absolutely nothing would come from the girl, her only action would be to stand very still, almost frozen. “I love you, dearest, I love you Elizabeth.” another tight squeeze before she releases her child, looking down before taking a few steps forward. Her child blindly staring at her, although the girl would only see darkness and the somewhat showing door. “Goodbye, dearest, I’ll see you soon.” she would softly say to her darling of a child, knocking on the door before flipping her hood back on. Swiftly changing into a slow run, she would be seen running back into the darkness, leaving her child alone, on the doorstep. From the perspective of the mother, she runs in the distance, only to wait near a bush. Simply watching her child whilst inside of the darkness, noticing the old wooden door crack open. Half of a figure being seen, looking like an adult as the house would present a large mass of warmth and light escape from it. The door seeming to be the opening of such a happy, peaceful place. Watching her child carefully as she sees her slowly walk inside, still looking expressionless, regardless of her distance. “Goodbye, dearest.” a small mutter, a whisper infact would softly come from the mother, before she closes her eyes and only a strong vision of black would be seen. She strides happily on such a beautiful autumn day, her arms swinging back and forth rather childishly as she holds a large grin while hearing that satisfying ‘crunch’ noise upon stepping on the fallen leaves. The sun barely peeking over the large, dark oak trees. Her smile would be very easy to catch, almost anyone in her vicinity could see it, they could see how joyful the girl really is. “Elizabeth!” a stern voice calling out to the girl, sounding more like an female adult as it would be in a high tone. But at the same time, the voice wouldn’t seem to sound masculine in the slightest. “Come here, dearest. I need your help.” the woman would be infront of the girl, but just a few steps down the hill, as the woman would seem to be busy with the side of a fallen log. As Elizabeth gets closer to the woman, she would notice that this log would look like it’s fallen years ago. The rot well consuming the log as several parts along the lower trunk would be gone, very easy to determine that it has deteriorated over the years it has been down. She rests her hand along the wood very carefully, her soft hand pressing against the rough, rotten log. The texture would feel coarse, incredibly so due to the amount of age the tree had post and pre fall. Elizabeth slowly drags her hand along the trunk of the tree, quickly lifting it after a few seconds before her hand accidentally pokes a slimy, dirt covered bug. A small jump coming from the girl before wandering over to the other side of the trunk, curiously staring toward the woman, as she would be digging to the side of the log. “What is it aunty?” her voice hushed, but rather high in tone, as usual for a girl that’s ten. Her aunt’s hands would seem to be digging into the dirt, making a very small hole in the earth, “I think I found something Lizzy, help me out here.” her hands would continue to dig into the dirt as an object would be seen, slowly emerging from the group. Elizabeth wouldn’t seem to be willing to help as she would stand above her aunt, nodding her head side to side before taking a small step back. “Nuh-uh, it looks dirty, aunty.” A sigh soon coming from the woman a minute or so later, briefly staring up at Elizabeth before back toward the hole she’s made. Her aunt would continue to dig as more of an object would appear out of the earth, her eyes starting to strain as she reaches her hand further for the object. Not really digging anymore as she just gently pulls at it. “What is it?” Elizabeth would ask curiously, slowly raising her finger, gently pressing her index finger against her bottom lip, intently staring down at her aunt. “I’m not sure yet, Lizzy.” she pulls a bit harder, taking the object out of the earth, holding it up as she starts to brush all the dirt off. Observing it rather carefully as she turns back to Elizabeth before her attention focuses back on the object. “It’s a necklace Lizzy, how about that… Come on dearest, let’s clean this off and head back home.” she stands up before trying to brush the necklace off a bit more, walking past Elizabeth as she asks again, turning her head to the side, “You coming?” Elizabeth quickly quirks up, staring toward one of the trees before as she notices a small figure. Quickly turning around and follows her aunt, “Y-Yup, sorry!” Elizabeth and her aunt would walk closer to their home, a smile appearing on the aunt as a frown would be seen on Elizabeth. They walk almost side by side, Elizabeth just barely behind by a few steps as the girl’s body posture wouldn’t seem as positive and happy as it previously was. The girl would look very saddened, but she doesn’t seem to have quite the reason to be at the moment. As the two approach the house, her aunt simply pushes their door open, the house very dimly lit due to it still being midday. The sun would be setting in a few hours, but not any time soon. Her aunt immediately wanders upstairs as she waves toward her husband, the smile still on her face. Elizabeth slowly walks up to her uncle, as he would be staring into the fire he just recently made. Still slowly fidgeting with it, poking and tapping against the burning firewood. “Hello Elizabeth.” he greets her as she walks closer to him, “What did your aunty pick up while you two were out, hmm?” Elizabeth would stand there rather idly as usual, her attention turning from her uncle and toward the fire. “Well, ehh.... She found a necklace buried in the woods. It’s kind of dirty though… So she’s umm, cleaning it off I think.” her expression looking dimmer, her eyes watching the embers as they pop out from the logs. Looking rather intently as she continues to look into the blazing fire. “A necklace, hmm? That’s interesting, especially from her considering she already has more pieces of jewelry than I can count.” he would lightly chuckle at his remark before lowering himself down, slowly poking at the fire, attempting to adjust and move a log at random. “Uncle… Can I ask you a question?” she almost blurts out, her eyes still focusing on the fire. “Of course, what is it Elizabeth?” starting to fidget with her fingers, tapping her index and middle finger against her palm. “Are there…” she pauses, her fingers tapping a bit faster in response, “Are there any… Monsters in the woods?” Her uncle would take a bit before answering Elizabeth’s question, a few minutes in fact as he too stares toward the fire. The both of them seeming to almost get lost in the flames as they present themselves so majestically. “No Elizabeth, where did you get that from? Did you see something in the woods?” she shakes her head side to side, “No… Not really..” her response would be quick and short as she would hear a few steps coming down the stairs. Her aunt would happily rush down the stairs, almost the same speed as she was when climbing up them. “Elizabeth!” she exclaims, her voice sounding incredibly positive, joyus infact. The necklace very blatantly hanging from the elder woman’s hands, her expression even excited as she gazes in awe behind the newly found necklace. “Lizzy, look at this! Isn’t it absolutely beautiful?” the necklace she holds up would be rather strange, the design wouldn’t be something one would typically find buried in the woods. The elegance alone of the necklace would immediately give one that assumption. One could easily tell this is or once was an important relic to someone. The frame of the necklace looks thin and seems fragile, as if a touch of a finger would shatter it to pieces. Although her aunt may have mistreated it a bit attempting to clean it, the necklace doesn’t seem to have any wear to it. Continuing along the necklace, there’s two small slivers that break off toward the centerpiece which holds a moderately sized pearl in the middle. The two slivers hold up the centerpiece together, clasping around the upper and lower edges of the pearl. Allowing such gem to be presented in such a lovely, almost enchanting way. “Elizabeth, hold your hand out.” The girl slowly wanders just a tad bit closer as she holds both her small hands forward out to her aunt. Her hands soon greeted with gem of a necklace, idly laying in her hands. Elizabeth would look up at her aunt for awhile, not seeming to know what do with such item. “Come on Lizzy, just take the upper chains and wrap it around your neck. You will look amazing, I pro-” a rather large ‘clash’ is heard, the sound of glass shattering followed by a loud ‘thud’. The glass would be heard in the next room over, and the thud would be strange. The two couldn’t really tell if someone fell or something dropped onto the ground. Elizabeth’s uncle wasn’t /that/ large to make a noise that loud. The two immediately make eye contact, widen eyes, and pupils alike. The mix of fear and confusion starting to overwhelm the two as they move a bit further to investigate. The closer and closer the girls to the room a rather loud groan, scream of pain infact would be heard. That voice would sound so familiar to both of them, the voice very well belonged to the uncle of Elizabeth. He yells out, “Ahh-hah, you beast!” the two would hear before Elizabeth peeks a bit around the corner. “Where… Is it?” a deep, monotone voice coming from the room as Elizabeth would see a dark Worgen, his claws dug into her uncle as they would be exchanging eye contact. Her uncle in a massive amount of pain and the Worgen holding control of the entire situation, noticing his other claw consistently ramming and stabbing itself into the man’s abdomen. Elizabeth would peek out a bit more, purely out of curiously although her body would seem to do it on it’s own. The girl wanders slowly, a few slow movements as she tippy-toes clsoer to the two. Trying her best to not attract any attention before she would be in clear view of her uncle and the Worgen, although they could also easily view the girl. A few quick sniffs coming from the Worgen before he immediately turns to his side, staring directly toward Elizabeth, his attention seeming more focused on the necklace in her hand than the girl. Both claws quickly pulling away from the uncle as the Worgen would leap to his side, almost as if his intention was to land on the small girl holding the necklace. Less than a second later a woman’s voice would yell out, “Elizabeth!” before a faint figure would rush toward the little girl before a bright flash is seen. The light overwhelming anyone to gaze upon such significant bit of lighting, as if the light was meant to blind all eyes from the given situation. Poke, poke. A rough few fingers poke against the girl’s shoulder as Elizabeth would spring up, seeming to be laying down, but now being in a sitting up position. “What the hell…” The girl looks around, her environment being an enclosed tent, covered in gear of all sorts. The material of the tent would be a thick cloth and several wooden posts set along the middle of the tent. It seems this tent could hold several individuals in it without any issues regarding space. Elizabeth would look down and she would see her lower body wrapped in a wool sleeping bag, clothing and a backpack would also be next to her before turning her attention upwards. A familiar face crouching infront of her as they would be the one poking at Liz, “Glad you’re awake, what’s wrong Lizzy?” The Elf would ask the girl curiously. Elizabeth wouldn’t seem to respond, she would only stare at him for a few seconds, possibly a minute as she observed him. He had very bright, longish blonde hair that simply flowed before stopping behind his shoulders. His eyes were a bright blue color, sapphire in fact which seemed to define most of his facial features. The elf lacked any facial hair in general but he sported a small smirk quite nicely. His armor would appear dark, as dark as night even though they’re in a relatively well lit tent. His shoulderpads would be a mix of purple and black and the remaining pieces of armor would just hold a dark shade of an appearance. “Come on Liz. New unit of Tyros, you must get up now.” he speaks again, this time holding his hand outward toward the girl, the dark glove presenting itself to her. Elizabeth would be cautious and take her time before responding to the Elf. Slowly, very slowly she extends her arm forward, taking the Elf’s hand before she would be lifted up on her feet. She would be dressed in warm, gray wool clothing, her armor seeming to be beside her bedroll. “Come on Liz, get dressed and I’ll meet you outside, alright?” she simply nods as she watches the Elf wander out of the tent. Looking down at the set of armor before her as she would once again take her time. Putting piece by piece of armor on before finally being equip with armor similar to the Elf had earlier. The only difference she would have is that she has an interesting crown along with a different badge placed upon her shoulder. Elizabeth would finally pick up the pace as she wanders closer to the exit of the tent, bringing her hand closer to the hanging cloth as she would push it to the side. She is quickly greeted with a cool, chilling wind that hits her face. The darkness of night seeming to hold the general mood over the environment. As she exits the tent, the girl is immediately flashed with several salutes and other respective signs by many dark-suited individuals. They would all lift their index and middle fingers up against their right eyebrow, covering a portion of their visibility in their right eye before dropping the salute. These individuals would be different though, instead of the armor that she saw previously, all of them seemed to wear a dark wool. Just from a simple glance, the majority of the individuals were either Quel’Doeri or Human. Not a word being said as their eyes would look forward, all of them would be in two single file lines infront of her tent. The lines consisted of five individuals each, keeping the total at ten. Elizabeth would look down to her waist before lower her hand, slowly withdrawing her rapier and holding it high, “Good evening, Tyros.” she softly, her voice actually at a tone of normal speaking considering how quiet the place is. “I suppose you’re just as excited as I am to uncover what’s behind that portal, yeah?” her tone remaining the same tone, starting to let her rapier drag along the orange dirt below her as she looks around at the Tyros, keeping her eyes half-lidded. She wouldn’t get a response from them, as expected. Soon moving to the opposite side of the line she was previously at, “Mmm… Perfect. Tyros, suit up and prepare yourselves. We depart in an hour, pack your belongings because we will not return.” Elizabeth would keep her rapier withdrawn as she would hear the Tyros move in sync, moving herself in the other direction. Wandering closer to Dark Portal, stopping just at the ramp up, gazing romantically in it’s direction as she would simply stand there rather idly. OOC Notes -OOC Name: Delcora -The biography section takes a lot of inspiration through Tim O’Brian’s writing, so many of the major events and conflict are usually spread around at random. Very few of the sections will be in chronological order. Quite the interesting read, but at the same time it may be a tad bit difficult patching it all together. Biography is ALSO a WIP, usually filled in when I have time to write a bit. -Description is a constant WIP -Voice Reference: Caitlyn(League) Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Ravenwood Company